villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Majorina
Majorina (called Brooha in Glitter Force) is a third antogonist from Smile Pretty Cure!. Together with Akaoni and Wolfrun, are the three commanders of Bad End Kingdom. Her appearance is that of a witch, and her character is probably based on the witches from fairytales like Hansel and Gretel and Snow White. She ends her sentences with "~dawasa". Appearance Majorina resembles a typical witch from fairytale stories, an old woman with a large hooked nose, few teeth, and hands with black claw-like nails. She is normally dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood over her head, and carries around a crystal ball. She is the smallest in terms of size of the 3 Bad End Kingdom commanders, reaching only up to their knees. In her final form she becomes younger, there by growning curly, white, shoulder lenght hair. Her lips become dark red. She has the body said of a model and dresses in a dark red outfit, still conserving the cloack. History Majorina first appears in the bad end kingdom making a poisoned apple in her lab. She then disrupts Reika Aoki's reading of Snow White by first showing up on stage and offering a posion apple and later by making a mirror Akanbe while turning the world to a bad end. She is driven away when Reika transforms into Cure Beauty and defeats the Akanbe. Powers and Abilities Majorina is known to be the inventor of the group, and has the power to create many new items. In Episode 5, she was shown to create a poisoned apple. She uses Lizard Legs, Pigs drool and Frogs fart to make the some potions. Majorina also has the ability to fly using her broomstick. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Majorina can darken a blank page of her Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a green sky with spider webs, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Majorina collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Pierrot. She can also create Akanbe monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Cure Decor piece within. And as shown in episode 23 Majorina is capable of transforming into her younger self. While in young form, her agility and strength increase dramatically and her abilities in hand to hand combat were on part when she fought Cure March. While in this form, Majorina can create illusionary doppelgangers to confuse the enemy. She uses her green coloured crystal ball for harnessing energy, she can use it to fire green laser beams or zap the opponent with an electrical shock. Gallery Images Majorinaapple.jpg|Majorina's first appearance. Majorinayoung.png|Majorina's ultimate form. Majorina human.jpg|Rina Majo Wicked Stepmother & Ugly Sisters.jpg 1276965_original.jpg|Majorina's Hyper form 1357430032631.jpg|Majo-rin (left) Joker, Ulric, Brooha & Brute.jpg End Commanders in the Middle of Nowhere.png|Commanders have strayed. All 3 End Commanders.png Ulric, Brooha & Brute Playing Cards.jpg|Commanders playing cards. Trivia *The Bad End alternate reality Majorina creates has a green sky filled with cobwebs. *She seems to be terrible at naming things as shown in episode 8. *Majorina is voiced by Miina tominaga, who voiced Persia in Persia, the Magic Fairy magical girl anime series by Studio Pierrot which aired on Nippon Television from July 1984 to May 1985, and "Noa Izumi" from the policial mecha anime series "Mobile Police Patlabor", both main roles. *Starting in episode 8, it is revealed she hates being called an old lady. *She allways loses her things, like her Hammer in Episode 11, and her Camera in Episode 20. *Majorina's name is similar to Marjorine, a female version of Butters Stotch from South Park. *When she transform into her younger self, it is a theory from Snow White story about a evil witch who is beautiful like her form and must've been like that in the story. Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Trickster Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic